Blame it on the Blonde
by KawaiiBaka1015
Summary: Another one of Ino's brilliant ideas what could possibly go wrong? everything and anything. Poor little Sakura how's she going to get out of this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Blame it on the Blonde**

**Kb: Hey Yo, it's been and I'm starting a new story, Maybe 2 chapters tops but the chapters are long so enjoy 'smirk' and don't worry I'll definitely finish my other stories just having a little writers bloke but as Sakura says SHANNEROO?**

Sakura always said it was Ino's fault that she ever met Sasuke in the first place. Although it was true that Ino couldn't possibly have foreseen that Sasuke would leave the village, Leave Sakura on a cold stone bench and return a cold arrogant jerk three years later.

Whenever the subject arose, Ino denied all responsibility. For her part, Sakura firmly stated she rather forget the _chicken legged_ jerk and move on. But oh how fate's a bitch and destiny works overtime.

"What's that?" Sakura asked raising one delegate eyebrow

"It's a wig, Forehead you idiot. Now hold still" Ino stated struggling against Sakura who obviously wouldn't submit.

"Ino get that hair ball away from me"

"No now stay still" Ino said, flipping Sakura over onto her stomach and getting onto her back, setting the purple haired wig over Sakura's pink hair. Ino then pulled out a long brown curled wig.

"Ino, why?" Sakura squirmed under Ino as she fixed her wig onto her head

"Because …. We're wearing these when we go out tonight. We're going to be different people." The blonde now brunette piped. Sakura could only sigh at Ino's _idea_.

"I don't know-"

Ino interrupted "No buts Sakura were going or you have to wear 'the suit'" Sakura's eyes instantly widened "No not that"

"Great were agreed" Ino cheered jumping off Sakura

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She did look quite different with purple hair. And the long, angular cut made her look more daring and sophisticated, somehow.

"If I'm doing this my name going to be Aya" Sakura said firmly

"Aya?"

"Yes when you're named after a tree, Aya is very exotic"

"Yeah right I'm I-N-O as in wild boar but you don't see me complaining" Ino complained, Sakura just ignored it.

"So who are you going to be?"

"Mai" Ino decided "And you can be Octavia"

"What the hell Ino it sounds like I'm an octopus"

"Mai" Ino corrected

"Mai, I don't want to be Octavia. If I have to be someone else and I can't be Aya then I'm going to be …" Sakura paused considering her look.

"Lara"

Ino nodded approvingly "Ok now take the wig off"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to fix it on properly so that it stays on all night"

"How?" Sakura questioned

"It's a kind of adhesive"

"Oh no, you don't" Sakura said clutching her own hair protectively

"I don't want to have to wear that wig forever because you super glued my real hair to it"

Ino sighed "Don't be ridiculous. The glue doesn't go on your hair it goes on the shower cap sort of things that we wear under the wigs. You'll look even sillier if you start dancing tonight and your wig flies off"

After reading the instructions on the tube, Sakura consented to this plan but asked. In amusement "When did you get all this stuff?"

Ino giggled "That day when you had the double shift at the hospital"

"Well at least I'm making money" Ino only shrugged at the comment.

"So what does Lara do for a living?" Sakura shrugged

"We have to have jobs? Stories? And they have to be as different to our real lives as possible" Ino stated matter factually

"Okay I'm going to make up yours. For a start do we need surnames?"

Ino settled her wig firmly to her head "No, surnames are too serious for tonight. Now sit still I'm going to put your wig on" Sakura sat obediently while Ino settled the wig to her head.

"So what to you think?"

"I think Mai should be a hairdresser down on the opposite side of the village from the flower shop. What's that street called and store?" Sakura said thinking

"Decoder Avenue the store's called Entice" Ino answered her question nodding with approval.

"So I'm a hairdresser and Lara's story, you should be a singer" Ino pronounced

"Oh, come on Ino I can't even sing"

"So it's not like people are going to ask you to sing"

Sakura bit her bottom lip "fine, how I look?" Sakura swung around

Ino gave two thumbs up and beamed "Ready, Lara? This will be the best night out ever, one we'll never forget"

----------

An hour later the girls sat at one of the new _'hot spots'_ of Konaha _'Nine Tails'._

Sakura felt slightly uneasy "Mai what are we doing here?"

Ino smirked "We're on a girl's night out. You're recovering from a broken heart. The strong man left you for a sword-swallower, with hindsight you should have seen it coming" Ino soon realized her mistake "Sakura I'm so sorry …. I wasn't thinking"

Sakura smiled "It's ok, I'm over him" Sakura then turned to the bartender.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A BIG bottle of Sake"

Ino glared

"Oh sorry make it two"

"I'm over him, ha" Ino joked

"Shut up"

"Here are your drinks"

"Thanks" Sakura took the two bottles, handing one to Ino

"Hey ladies want to dance?" Sakura looked up to meet _'oh shit'_

"One sec boys" Sakura panicked before dragging Ino away

"Ino what do we do that's Sai and Sasuke"

"Well I'm taking Sai and the names Mai" Ino said trotting off and accepting Sai offer but not before whispering to Sakura "And you're Lara"

'_She's right I'm not Sakura tonight, and this is the perfect disguise for payback'_

Sakura smiled up sweetly at Sasuke "I'm Lara and you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" he sighed obviously annoyed to be here. Sakura smirked "Never heard of you" Sasuke glared hard "Hn" Sakura only smiled and turned around. He watched her go, her purple making her stands out in the crowded room, and then he regretfully went after her. She reminded him of someone.

--------------------

"I think I'm drunk" Sakura announced several hours later.

"Hn" Sasuke groaned as he piggy-backed Sakura's bleary body.

"I want Sake" Sakura piped

"You can't be serious" Sasuke grumbled

"Funny ha-ha" she slurred her hot breath trickling Sasuke's neck, making Sasuke tense

"I envy you" Sasuke turned to meet those emerald eyes

"What?" She shot back surprised and drunk

"You get a normal happy life, no worries"

"That's not true, you know nothing about me"

"Pardon?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"You don't know how hard it is being me, having an insane blonde friend, a fan club and a person as cold as glaciers with a stick up his ass reject you"

"Yeah" Sasuke rolled his eyes from her vision

-----------------------

Sasuke's apartment was different to what Sakura expected, it was small. "Sorry it's so stuffy" he mumbled "I'll open a window" A wild exhilaration filled her heart. Leaning in, Sakura closed her eyes, made a wish and then without further ado, she kissed him.

To say Sasuke wasn't surprised would be a lie. But the didn't stop him from kissing her back, his tongue slipping into her mouth fighting for dominance of course he won. Lifting her up and moving to his bedroom, dropping her onto his bed and begin ravishing her neck. She gasped "Sa-suke" He smirked on her skin, while leaving hickeys.

--------------------

Several hours later in the pre-dawn stillness, Sakura lay in Sasuke's bed as bare as the day she was born, as well as the man sleeping next to her. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

Sakura slowly and quietly wriggled of his grip; she dressed and ran out of his apartment.

---------------------

Sasuke awoke an hour later to a cold bed. He frowned unable to settle back to sleep

'_I want her'_

_--------------------  
_

Sakura banged hard on Sai's apartment door, Sai swung the door open in only his boxers.

"Is Mai here?"

Sai sighed "No ugly but Ino is" Sakura's mouth gaped open

"Yeah I know" It got wider

"INO"

"urrrggggghhhhh" Ino rubbed her head

"Would you keep it down?"

"Ino what ever happened to being different people" Sakura fumed

"Hey I don't see what … Oh my god you slept with Sasuke" Sakura flushed and turned away

"What ugly got laid?" Sai stated

"Sai. Girl talk. Leave" both girls said in union, Sai reluctantly left his own apartment.

"So how was it?" Ino giggled

"um… he was sweet and gently, that's not the point you told Sai"

"No I didn't he figured it out" It was Ino's turn to blush

"How? Wait don't want to know"

Ino giggled "Sasuke and Sakura-"

"Shut up"

"Your in love" Ino chimed

----------------------

Sakura was making her way to her own apartment, with the purple wig by her side and looking forward to a nice cold shower.

"Hn" Sakura turns to see the stare of the Uchiha boy. "Sasuke, how nice to see you" she laughed nervously.

"So it was you"

"Yeah sorry about that Ino's idea" He moved in closer to her. She tried to back away but there was nowhere for her to go. Lifting her chin with one finger, he forced her to meet his gaze directly.

"I want you to look into my eyes and remember the night we spent together" he said with a smirk. He held the gaze and planted a light kiss on her lips and moved away.

She suddenly felt weak but had enough strength to say "So that's it then? We're just friends, nothing more" Sasuke grinned evilly "Not a chance" Sakura could only gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Seriously Sasuke said that" Ino couldn't suppress the laughter as she fell off the couch in a giant fit.

"Yep we met on my way home, why did I have to take the wig off" Sakura said banging her head into the sofa cushion.

"That's fate, don't you think?"

"No it was just rotten luck"

"Luck?" Ino snorted "Luck is for pussies. Are you still in love with him?"

"In love with him? Are you out of your mind? I despise him"

"Fine" Ino huffed "Are you still in lust with him then?" There was a pause as Sakura's face grew as red as a tomato, which caused Ino into another fit of laughter.

"Shut up you know this is all your fault, _'let's be different people'_ this is the last time I listen to you" Sakura ranted storming to the door.

"Sure blame it on me but you'll be thanking me on your wedding day" Ino winked, which made Sakura more red "Aaaahhh" Screaming out of the apartment.

"I've got a sudden urge for tomatoes" Ino smiled cheekily

---------------------

"TEME YOUR WHAT?" the other insane blonde screeched

"In … love" Sasuke pronounced slowly which just caused Naruto to faint for the tenth time, Hinata was getting to him.

"What it's not that hard to believe" Sasuke mumbled to himself

After a few minutes Naruto regained his state of being. "With who and how?"

Sasuke mumbled

"WHAT? SPEAK UP"

"Sakura" once again Naruto fainted, to snap back awake moments later

"How?" He glared

Sasuke smirked "Yes dobe we slept together, in all different positions, for hours she was moaning my name like crazy"

"TEME YOU DEFLOWERED SAKURA YOU … YOU TEME" Naruto swung a right hook that Sasuke dodged. "Relax dobe she kissed me first" which of course made Naruto angrier. "YOU MAN WHORE" Sasuke looked away "it was my first time too'

At that Naruto stopped, bursting into a fit of laughter "Ha-aha Yo-ha your hahaha fff-ha first" Sasuke just hide his face "Shut up" "Haha sorry-ha Te-ha Teme" tears forming in Naruto's eyes from the hard laughter

"Grrr I don't even know why I told you" Sasuke groaned storming out of the ramen stand.

"It's because deep down you love my opinion" Naruto yelled to the Uchiha's retreating back.

"Dickless what's up?"

"Hey Sai, you look … how do I put this happy" Naruto said surprised

"Dickless I had the best night with beautiful" Sai smirked

Naruto's mouth dropped "Not you too"

Sai smirked "You must be talking about ugly and Elmo-"

"Without the L" Naruto finished

"You don't think he's going to break her heart do you?" Naruto said worried "I doubt it, personally I feel sorrier for Sasuke right now" Naruto gave him a _'go on'_ look.

"The poor boy has absolutely no idea what he's in for" "Go on?" Naruto still confused "You see Sakura hates Sasuke but she's already had her heart broken before as for Sasuke he's never loved so he'll be torn if Sakura leaves him" Sai stated matter factually.

"Oh my god your right, we got to help Teme" Naruto leapt from his seat, grabbing Sai and dragging him along "Me and my big mouth" Sai muttered

----------------------

"Ino stop following me" Sakura fumed

"I'm not following you, I'm just walking in the same direction" Ino shrugged

"For two hours"

"Yes, so what are you going to do about Sasuke?"

"I know it your following me"

"What you can't kill a girl for being curious, a cat maybe but not a girl" Sighing Sakura said the most regrettable thing "Let's talk in the café over there"

Ino jumped for joy and sped over to one of the tables, while Sakura slugged over to the table depressed Ordering mocha and Latte for Sakura.

"Well I was-"Ino cut her off "I have an idea" while receiving there drinks.

"What is it?" Sakura gloomed taking a sip of her Latte "its simple all you have to do is go out with Sasuke" Ino spoke with one finger raised sipping her mocha.

"Your right" Sakura jumped

"I kn-wait what?" Ino lowered her cup

"If I go out with him I'll have to do all the things he hates" Sakura thought aloud stroking her chin

"Sakura I didn't mean-"Ino tried

"Ino you a genius, this might work" Sakura conceded getting up

"Well gosh I-wait Sakura" but Sakura had already sped off. Ino frowned

"Me and my big mouth"

--------------------

Sakura skidded to a halt at the sight off **75% OFF SALE **_'well I need new clothes for this plan'_ Sakura skipped to the store only to be greeted by a tall, lean man who had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful my names Ren and you are?"

Sakura was dumbfounded, was he trying to pick her up "Um Sakura"

"Hello Um Sakura" the man smirked, placing a hand around her shoulder. Sakura wriggled a bit trying to get loose but the man grip tightened, Sakura winced.

"Come with me' he whispered

"No let go" Sakura screamed only to have the grip become tighter

"The lady told you to let her go"

"Who are y-" But he never got to finish his sentence. As Sasuke pulled back his arm and sent his fist crashing straight into Ren's face.

----------------------

Sakura was now at Sasuke's apartment again, at the stainless steel sink Sasuke was running water over his hand. His back facing Sakura, his dark head ducked, letting the water run over his hand _'He really hurt himself on that guy's teeth' _Sakura thought.

"Let me see" Sakura said reaching his side

Sasuke stiffened

"Hn, don't sneak up on me"

Sakura pulled his hand from the falling water; his knuckle was red and swollen but luckily the shin was not broken.

"Your lucky" Sakura mumbled examining his hand

"Luck is for pussies, I should have known better than to aim for the mouth. I should have gone for the nose"

Sakura smiled "You shouldn't have done anything, I had the situation totally under control, you know" Sakura huffed

Sasuke's hand tightened around Sakura's wrist "Not from where I was standing"

Sakura sighed "I'm really sorry about last night, it was really Ino's idea and then I was drun-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's finger on her lips. Sasuke didn't say anything; he looked down at Sakura with the most unreadable expression he had ever held.

Sakura's heart was hammering so hard she was sure he would be able to hear it. Sakura quickly tore her gaze, only to look at Sasuke's feet

"Stop blaming others and yourself you enjoyed it" Sasuke frowned

"That's not-"Sakura voice trailed off as she realized he was right she did enjoy it.

Then Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him and starts kissing her, Sasuke's arms wrapped around Sakura holding her so tightly almost like he didn't want to lose her. Sasuke's lips were raining thousands of tiny feather light kisses on her lips. And now her lips fell open, surrendering to the onslaught of his grip. He was kissing her hard, long and sweet. All Sakura could do was cling to him as her knees had given up entirely, he was the only thing holding her up. Sasuke's tongue was in her mouth, roaming like he couldn't taste her enough.

Sakura squeaked as she felt something hard pressing against her lower area through his trousers. And the hand, the hand he hit that guy with was cupping her breast from under her shirt, and Sakura just wanted him to cup more of her.

"Sasuke" she moaned

Sasuke then lifted Sakura up and placed her down on the closest object, his couch. Sakura's legs had fallen open and he lay between then. His fingers removed Sakura's shorts, not breaking there kiss. Sakura could feel his skin on her breasts; his lips began roaming every part of her skin. Sakura felt dazed, no she felt overwhelmed with love. Then Sasuke straightened and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer against him, while her legs wrapped around his waist. And then he was inside her, thick and hard, his naked chest lay on hers. They were moving against each other in just the right rhythm. He moved deeper each time, kissing her neck then the lips once again. Sakura cried out and the Sasuke.

They lay there catching there breathes. _'It was fantastic'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura began to giggle and Sasuke turned to look at her confused "You should have seen the guys face when you punched him, he was crying like a baby" Sakura giggled some more. Sasuke sighed resting his head on her breasts "I know" he smirked as they cuddled into each other more.

"SASUKE I GOT AN IDEA FOR YOU TO WIN SAKU-"The blonde burst in and froze, while Sasuke quickly moved so he was covering Sakura's form.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING" Naruto ran out of the apartment. And Sakura started to giggle again, Sasuke sighed.

"Blame it on the Blonde"

**THE END**


End file.
